1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-motion toothbrush, and, more particularly, to an electro-motion toothbrush in which first and second toothbrush heads are respectively coupled to first and second toothbrush support rods which are flexible and rotate in opposite directions and are capable of changing rotation directions. First and second toothbrush bristles are implanted in the first and second toothbrush heads, interweave with each other at upper and lower portions and are prevented from crossing each other during rotation. Accordingly, deformations of the toothbrush bristles are minimized and the toothbrush bristles can easily access the teeth. Also, the brushing direction of the toothbrush bristles changes according to the shape of teeth, thus providing improved cleaning performance and convenience in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a toothbrush is classified into a manual type and electro-motion type according to a driving method of toothbrush bristles. Recently, an electro-motion type adopting an electro-motion method that is easy to use is widely being used.
However, in a conventional electro-motion toothbrush, toothbrush bristles are perpendicularly implanted in a toothbrush head. Thus, after long use, the bristles are deformed and lie along the head, resulting in a damage to gums, which requires periodic replacement of the toothbrush head. Also, since the toothbrush bristles can hardly access areas between teeth, brushing both surfaces of a tooth is very inconvenient and the teeth cannot be cleaned accurately.